Trouble
by Aaargh-Alex
Summary: She had married Rodolphus. She had done her parents proud. Now she's waiting to be initiated. But everyone knows that you shouldn't get involved with Death Eaters; they're nothing but trouble. -oneshot-


**Disclaimer: I do not Own The characters.**

* * *

**Trouble**

She had married Rodolphus. He was a good, pure-blooded wizard, with good old fashioned wizarding values. He was handsome, with that dashing smile, that roguish goatee, those deep cerulean eyes… She loved him deeply, contrary to the rumours that were flying around like bludgers. Her parents approved of her choice of husband. Her father described him as a 'Fine young man' and her mother assured her that she couldn't have been prouder.

_"You've done us proud, Bellatrix," _her father told her, his face filled with delight. She had bowed, and thanked him. She really loved her father; he was a good man, and didn't deserve hassle like that of her elder sister, Andromeda.

Years ago, Andromeda had said that she would rather be disowned and happy, doing the right thing and making her family angry than appeasing them and being unhappy and alone. Bellatrix had snorted. Stuff and nonsense. Her sister was always spouting such rubbish. And seemingly, she had infiltrated the mind of her cousin, Sirius, because he soon began talking the same rubbish. She had begged Bellatrix not to marry Rodolphus, saying that he was not good to mix with. She told her not to get involved with death eaters; they were nothing but trouble. But Bellatrix had replied that she loved Rodolphus dearly, and her nonsense was not going to get In the way of their marriage. And so, Bellatrix and Rodolphus were married, and Andromeda and Bellatrix's bond broken forever.

Everyone had actually expected her to marry his brother, Rabastan, or her friend Evan Rosier. It was odd really; she had never even considered that she might marry either of them. Not that they weren't keen, of course. It was common knowledge that Rabastan had an eye for her, ever since they had first met, in Bellatrix's second year and his fifth. And Evan Rosier had been interested, but they had never gone out, as such. Not for lack of trying, on his part. He had tried, but Bellatrix had gently explained that she really just considered him a dear friend, nothing more. He had been quite crestfallen at this, putting himself down, saying that he wasn't worthy of Bellatrix Black's love.

However, Rodolphus had pointed out that he had her platonic love, which was a blessing, and he cheered up.

Now Bellatrix was no longer a schoolgirl, but a fully-grown woman. She was happily married, with a stunning figure, amazing charm, and wit. She was intelligent and determined. And now here she was, waiting to be initiated.

Initiated into the Dark Lord's employ.

Bellatrix Lestrange was going to become a Death Eater.

Bellatrix swept her hair back into a small ponytail, and began to apply make up to her already beautiful face.

She grabbed her most alluring yet respectable clothes and pulled them on. A knee length black dress, and deep red stilettos. She walked over to her full-length mirror and checked her reflection.

"Hmm…" she mused. Something was missing. She reached into her dresser drawer, and pulled out a mahogany box, engraved with the words, 'Bellatrix Black.'

She opened it and pulled out a silver chain, with a small star on the end. It had sapphires embedded on the centre. She pulled it around her neck, and fastened it carefully. She checked her reflection once more, this time satisfied with the results.

She heard a tentative knock on her door, and smiled.

"Come in!" she called out cheerfully. The door opened, to reveal a very proud looking Evan Rosier. Bellatrix smiled.

"Oh, hello Evan!"

Evan smiled, his dark hair falling gracefully into his green orbs.

"I'm proud of you, Bella, you've made a good decision. You won't regret it," he said, hugging her. She smiled into his shoulder.

"It's worth it to see you smile," she joked. Evan laughed softly.

"And you, my dear."

Bellatrix pulled away from him.

"So, what brings you to my chamber at this hour?"

Evan grinned.

"Well, Our Lord is waiting for you. He wishes to begin the initiation. He thinks you'll make a fine servant; even thinks you'll be able to help him dispose of an unwanted presence within our ranks."

Bellatrix looked astounded.

"Me? A simple new recruit?"

"He has a lot of faith in you, Bella."

"Who is the person?"

Evan smiled.

"Oh, It's Regulus. Master believes that he will be a burden later on; hasn't quite got the knack for killing, that one."

Bellatrix's eyes widened.

"Regulus? But… he's my cousin!"

Evan shrugged nonchalantly, and walked over to Bellatrix. He placed his hands on her hips, pulling her close. His lips were just inches away from hers.

"So? He's weak. But you, you Bella, are strong. We need to purge this world of weakness. You'd be doing him a favour," he whispered seductively. Bellatrix shuddered.

"You really are a beautiful woman, Bella, you could do so much better than Rodolphus…" he muttered. Bellatrix looked away.

"Evan, I thought you understood. We are not going to happen. I love Rodolphus. I-"

She was cut off by Evan pulling her face to his, and him shoving his lips roughly against her own. Bellatrix cried out, feeling violated and betrayed. She pushed away, but had little effect. Evan was strong, stronger than her. They moved backwards, backing into the dresser. Bellatrix reached behind her, feeling for something to get him off her. She felt her jewellery box, and in one swift motion, brought it up, and then smashing down on his head. He tripped and stumbled backwards, falling into the mirror, which shattered. Bellatrix watched as the glass rained down on his limp form, and let out a sob. He had… forced a kiss on her. Her! His friend! Bellatrix backed away, and sat on the bed she had been given, her breathing shallow.

She violated, and suddenly felt anxious.

Would they all be like that? There was no telling. Many seemed violent, or into playing dirty to get what they wanted. Only now did she really register this fact. Many nights, Rodolphus had returned home with blood on his clothes and hands.

Maybe Andromeda had been right.

Don't get involved with Death Eaters; they're nothing but trouble.

* * *

**Notes: Hey! This is my response to Reina Del Noche's 'Black Heart' challenge on FA! **

**I really enjoyed writing it, and I think I might even do one for Narcissa and Andromeda! Hope you liked! Here are the conditions…**

**It must feature one of the Blacks. Specifically, Bellatrix, Andromeda, or Narcissa. Details:  
-At least a reference to the husband of the main subject must appear.  
-A Death Eater who is not Bellatrix or married to a Black must appear in person.  
-The featured subject must wear red stilettos at some point.  
-Something must be broken.  
-Someone's death, whether it has happened already or it is being planned, must be referred to.**


End file.
